


I love you like no one else

by umaibo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, murahimuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro and Atsushi fight for the first time, but it becomes the most adorable and embarrassing thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you like no one else

**Author's Note:**

> **MuraHimu Week - Day 1 (22/09): Firsts and Lasts**

Atsushi was sitting on a corner of the gym, enjoying his bag of chips with a frown on his face. Himuro was training by himself, trying to dunk, but for some strange reason nothing was going well. The rest of the team was making a small break on the intense practice, and they we’re all really curious about what was going on.

Atsushi and Himuro were always together, _always_ , and on that specific day they had arrived on gym separately – first Himuro, then Atsushi. Then, they hadn’t practiced together like they _always_ do, perfecting their passes and plays.

Something was definitely strange.

Masako was getting worried, because this situation might have some repercussions on the whole team’s play and they couldn’t really afford that right now. “ _Oi_ , Murasakibara, what happened between you and Himuro? You never fight.”

Murasakibara barely lifted his eyes from the bag of chips. “Muro-chin is a dummy who never lets me have my way. I’m not going to talk to him ever again.”

His coach was stunned – this was _really_ serious business, Murasakibara was never this angry. Then, a loud sigh could be heard where Himuro was playing. “Atsushi, you’re being childish. You know the one who’s right is _me_. I won’t let you have your way this time and I’m not going to say I’m sorry.”

Now the team was in serious preoccupation time. Himuro never snapped this way at Atsushi, he was the most patient person on Earth on their eyes, he was the only one who could put up with Atsushi and his childish being. What was happening?!

“ _Oi, oi_ , Himuro, calm down, what happened?” Okamura was trying to calm the situation, but in vain.

“I don’t care, I know _I’m_ right and you should just accept it.” Now Murasakibara got up from the bench he was on and headed towards Himuro, who was slowly walking towards the bigger teen too.

“Well, I know _I’m_ the right one and I won’t accept less than that!” Himuro’s voice was getting louder and louder.

“Uh, I think someone should stop them…” Liu was panicking by now, and Okamura decided to get up to stop both boys from creating a ruckus on the gym when…

“Ouch!”

“Stop it, both of you!” Masako hit them with her _shinai_ and they were now with their hands on their heads, massaging their abused place. “That’s enough, you’re both dismissed for today! Go and deal with your problem, and come back _only_ when you’re finished with this stupid fight!”

Atsushi and Himuro abided to her orders and headed to the locker room.

“This is all your fault Muro-chin…” Atsushi was sulking badly now, but Himuro wouldn’t give him the last word. Not on this subject.

“This is _our_ fault, not mine only Atsushi. And I’m still not giving you what you want.” Himuro was now taking his shirt off, readying himself for a quick shower.

“But Muro-chin, I love you more than you love me! I’m sure of it!” Atsushi’s voice suddenly increased in volume and Himuro jumped in surprise.

“Don’t be stubborn Atsushi, I’m the one who loves you more!”

“No Muro-chin, I love you more, my heart jumps every time I see you, this must mean my love is bigger!”

“Well, my heart also jumps and my cheeks get red every time you touch me!” The distance between the boys was closing and closing.

“Muro-chin, I’ve never felt this way, you know?! You make me smile and want to be with people and go on dates! I _never_ want to go out, you know?! You’re so very special to me!” Atsushi’s eyes were wide open, looking right into Himuro’s.

“When I’m with you I just want the time to stop! I love you so much, you’re the only one I’ll ever love this way in my whole life!”

The distance between both teens finally closes and their lips meet on a passionate kiss. Atsushi makes Himuro lean against the lockers and deepens their kiss, leaving Himuro almost breathless when they finally break it.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a long minute, simply enjoying the moment, until they come to their senses and their faces become the most crimson they could ever get.

Himuro is the first to break the awkward silence that follows. “…did you really mean all those things you said earlier?”

Atsushi almost can’t speak without stuttering. “Y-Yeah… I told you I was the one who—”

“Shh, don’t say it.” Himuro places a finger on Atsushi’s lips. “Don’t say that ever again. I love you and you love me and that’s enough. We don’t have to love more than the other, when we’re together our love can be bigger than any other.”

Atsushi couldn’t say a word to what Himuro had said, so he just did what he could do best: embraced Himuro in a tight hug and kissed him, softly, gentle, just like he felt – the happiest person on Earth for having Muro-chin by his side.

Their first fight had been over the most stupid and adorable thing, but both Himuro and Atsushi swore to themselves they would never fight again, not over this nor over anything else.


End file.
